The Frozen Lunar Flower
by SilverEyedAeorith
Summary: Blue is a normal girl of 17, at least until she goes on a walk at night and meets Hige, who seems all too familiar, even though she's never seen him before in her life. Why does it seem like they know each other anyway, and if so, from where?
1. A Moonlit Stroll

Chapter 1

A young girl with dark hair lay curled up on her bed, reading a book and drinking a cup of tea. Her eyes, a bright blue,flew over the printed words, then she eagerly turned the page. Her room was pretty normal for that of a seventeen year old; drawings, posters, and photos covered her walls, wolf and other animal figurines stood on her bookshelf and desk, while a stack of magazines supported her reading lamp.

Two hours later, she closed her now completed book and stretched out on her back, looking at the plain, white ceiling of her room. It was late at night, but she wasn't sure exactly what the time was. She rolled over onto her stomach and looked at her digital clock. The bright green numbers read 12:16.

"Wow, I guess I've been reading longer than I thought," she yawned, putting her feet to the floor and picking up her glass that was once filled with tea and began to make her way to the kitchen. Along the hallway, there was a large window, and through the sheer curtains, she could see the full moon. It was a round, silver disk that never escaped her eyes, although why, she wasn't sure. Her cat, Miko, rubbed his back against her legs as she continued to walk to the kitchen.

She set her glass in the sink, but found herself gazing at the moon again. It wasn't weird to her, but for some reason she felt compelled to do something different tonight. Quietly, she walked as quickly as she could back to her room, slipped on her black jacket and a pair of boots, then grabbed her house key and a few dollars and walked out the back door. The frozen-over snow crunched under her boots, but it sparkled almost like diamonds when the moonlight hit the ground.

"Maybe I should have worn pants instead," she said as she stopped for a minute and began rubbing the parts of her thigh that were exposed to the air.

"Yeah, it's almost twenty degrees out here," said a male voice. She looked up at the boy who spoke. He had light brown hair, that appeared very messy, but was cute in a way. His eyes were obviously brown, but had an almost amber tint to them. "I mean, it is snowing."

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is. I've never seen you in this neighborhood before, are you new?"

"Naw, I don't live here. I guess you could say I like to get around at night. My name's Hige, by the way."

"I'm Blue," she said, then laughed. "I know it's a weird name and all, but it's all people call me."

"I don't think it's that weird," said Hige. "I mean, you're eyes are that colour, so you can at least tell why people call you that, right?" Blue nodded. "So, what are you doing out so late anyways?"

"I don't know," sighed Blue. "Just walking, I guess."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"No. The moon just looked so beautiful tonight, so I thought I would go out for a walk."

"Mind if I walk with you?" Hige asked boldly. "I mean, I'm not a psycho or anything, but it wouldn't be a good idea for you to be out on your own."

Blue laughed again. "I wouldn't mind. Besides, you're probably right. Man, Pop's would kill me if he knew I were out here this late."

"With a guy?" added Hige.

"Do you want me to go back home?" Blue teased. Hige clasped his hands to his face.

"Oh, no! Anything but that!" He grinned and winked at Blue, causing her to laugh again. "Aw, come on, am I really so funny you have to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"I wouldn't wake up the whole neighborhood!" pouted Blue. "Besides, you talk louder than me."

Hige sighed. "Fair point. I do like your laugh by the way."

"I figured you did," said Blue, walking over to an old swing set in the middle of the neighborhood park. "Or else you wouldn't have tried to make me laugh so much." She tucked her hands inside the sleeves of her jacket and began to dust off the snow on the seat of the swing and sat down.

Hige did the same and sat on the swing next to her. They both swung back and forth for a while in the silence. Blue noticed a few more things about Hige's features. He wore a short-sleeved hoody with a long sleeved shirt under it and a pair of blue sweatpants. One thing she was sure of is that he was definately warmer than she was. Hige, in turn, was giving her a good look over. He noticed her legs first, how they weren't like toothpicks but had some sense of shape to them. He also noticed what he could of her upper body. She wasn't built like other girls, but for some reason that made her all the more attractive. Then again, maybe it was her eyes. He felt like he'd seen them somewhere before, although he couldn't pinpoint it.

"So, why do you wear that collar?" asked Blue asked.

"I don't know," said Hige. "I saw it at a pawn shop once and I guess I liked it."

"What do the symbols mean on it? Or do you not know?"

"No clue. They're probably numbers or something else like that. There was another collar at the store and they looked like they might belong in a set or something."

"Oh," said Blue. "Well, I don't know why, but I think it suits you."

"Really?" asked Hige.

"Yeah. I have no idea why, but I'm sure there's a reason."

"Yeah," Hige sighed. He turned his eyes towards the moon again and just focused on his surroundings. He felt the cold air in his lungs, saw the snow on everything, and even noticed the numbness in his nose.

"So why exactly are you outside so late, Hige? And in a neighborhood that isn't yours, nonetheless," asked Blue, not taking her eyes off of the same moon Hige was focused on.

"I guess you could say it felt like something was calling to me," he said. Then he felt his face turn warm from embarrassment. "Okay, so I know that's really stupid and all, but I can't think of a better reason."

"That's kind of why I came outside," said Blue, looking at Hige warmly. "It's not stupid. A bit weird perhaps, but it's not stupid."

"You're so insistant," Hige said with a light laugh. "You know, I think I've seen you somewhere before." Blue raised her eyebrow. "I mean, you just seem familiar is all."

Blue nodded but said nothing. _He does seem familiar,_ she thought. Her fingers clenched around the chains of the swings. The metal was still ice cold, even though she hadn't moved her hands at all.

"Are you okay?" asked Hige.

"I'm fine," replied Blue with a fake smile.

"You're cold aren't you?"

"No! I'm not cold at all!" Blue replied in an odd voice. "Liar," Hige muttered. He stood up and pulled his hoody over his head, tossed it in Blue's lap, and then sat down. Blue felt her face flush with warmth and just stared at the hoody.

"It won't bite you, I promise," said Hige. "Put it on, it'll help keep you warm."

"I'm alright without it, really," protested Blue, her eyes not quite meeting Hige's. She felt her legs warm up instantly where the cloth touched her bare skin.

"Am I going to have to put it on you myself?"

"No, I can do it," Blue stuttered, blushing even more as she pulled the hoody over her head. _Wow, his body's warm and he smells good,_ she thought before poking her head through the top of the hood. She looked down at herself. "I look so silly."

"Not really,it just looks like a nice guy like me gave you his jacket," said Hige.

"You didn't have to, I told you I was fine," retorted Blue.

"But you were lying."

"Was not."

"Were too."

Blue growled and stood up. "I was not!"

Hige did the same. "Yes, you were," he said in a superior tone. "And I bet I can beat you to that picnic table over there."

"What does that have to do with my being cold or not?" asked Blue.

"The winner is right and buys the other coffee," said Hige confidently with his arms crossed. "Or you could just admit you were wrong and then not worry about losing to me."

"I was not wrong," growled Blue. "And I will beat you to that freakin table if that is what I have to do to prove it."

"Alright," said Hige. "We start from the slide over there and race to the table."

"You're on!"

Blue walked over to the slide and drew a line in the snow with her boot. Hige went and stood next to her behind the line. "So when do you want to go?"

"On the count of three would be good," replied Blue. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" They both took off towards the table at the same time, knocking into each other as they went. Blue pushed herself past Hige, who then pushed himself past her, and towards the table.

"Watch out for the roots!" Blue shouted.

"Yeah right! You're just trying to trick me!" Hige shouted back, but then he felt himself falling forward and before he knew it was on the ground. Blue stopped herself and ran back to Hige.

"Are you alright, Hige?" she asked as she crouched next to him on her knees.

"Yeah," he said, dabbing at his bleeding lip with his sleeve. "Okay, so how about you win about the roots?"

Blue laughed. "Sounds good to me." She pushed herself up and extended her hand to Hige, who took it and stood up next to her. Blue let go of his hand and felt something warm on her own.

"You're bleeding on your hands too," she said calmly.

"Damn," spat Hige. "This is gonna sting in the morning."

"Just a little bit. Let me see it."

"No, I'm okay," said Hige.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" asked Blue with a sigh.

"Maybe a little bit," he said playfully. "Here." Hige held out his hand palm up and Blue took his hand in hers. He shivered a little when her slightly cold fingers touched the scratches on his hand. Why did this all feel so familiar to him?

"You're not bleeding that much," said Blue.

"Yeah, I knew that," replied Hige. He looked back at the moon again. He wasn't sure what was going on with him any more. He had this feeling in his stomach that made him so nervous, but he still didn't know why.

"Do you think you could walk me home?" asked Blue timidly. Hige looked at her and Blue felt her cheeks grow pink. "I mean, you don't have to or anything."

"Yeah, I will."


	2. Don't Leave Me, Hige

a/n: Hey everyone who's reading my wonderful fanfic! Well, I might as well put in a disclaimer. I unfortunately do not own Wolf's Rain or the characters. If I did, I would be very happy, but alas I do not. So, I hope you enjoy my story, reviews would be great, but please be nice about anything you say. I don't mind your opinions, just state them in a mature and adult-like manner. Laters!

Chapter 2

Blue felt her mind begin to wake, then she felt the sun warm her eyelids. She rolled over on her side, trying to block out the light so she could sleep more, but it wasn't working, so she slowly opened her eyes and sat up her bed. Her room wasn't all that different from the night before, except her clothes weren't in the laundry basket, but were on the floor because she was too tired when she got home, so she simply took off her clothes and fell asleep in Hige's hoody and a pair of boxer shorts. Miko lay curled up on a pillow next to her bed, so she was careful not to step on him when she swung her legs over the side of her bed and began to walk to her dresser.

She walked to her bathroom, a soft robe and towel in hand and looked at herself in the long full-length mirror. Her hair was a complete mess, which didn't surprise her much since she was a rough sleeper, but she had dark circles around her eyes from being up so late.

Ten minutes later, Blue emerged from the shower wearing her robe and with her towel on her head and she made her way cheerfully to the kitchen. She was still thinking about everything that had happened the night before, and for the first time in a long while she was glad that Pop's was out of the house so often. She took his usual note off of the refridgerator door and looked at it.

_Blue, I'm sorry but I'll be out until really late tonight again. There is ramen and other things for you to eat in the cabinet. Behave yourself and have a good day._

_love, Pops_.

"He leaves me almost the exact, same note everyday," sighed Blue. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of mashed potatoes from the night before and found a clean fork in the dishwasher, then sat in the comfy armchair in the living room and turned on the t.v. After Blue finished her food, she looked at the clock. She had an hour before she was supposed to meet Hige at the park, so she decided to go get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, Blue was headed out the front door, her house key in her back pocket, along with a few dollars in case she needed the money. She then began her walk to the park, noticing all the things you can only see in the daylight. There was still snow on the ground, and it was pretty deep. There were also a few icicles hanging from the smaller trees, their leaves frozen over completely. Blue was afraid that if she touched one, it would shatter like glass, for it looked so delicate.

She arrived at the park and took a seat on the swing where she sat the night before. Hige arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey, how's it goin?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"It's alright, I guess," replied Blue. "I brought back your hoody." She handed it to him. Hige noticed how it was folded neatly and blushed a little.

"You didn't have to fold it, and you could have kept it for a few days if you wanted to."

"I was sure you would be missing it."

Hige nodded and took it, pulling his hoody over his head, and then looking back at Blue. "You smell really nice, did you know that?"

Blue flushed. "That's what I thought about you when I put it on last night."

Hige shook his head then laughed. "You know, I when I was walking home last night, I think I figured out where I know you from."

"Oh really? Where's that?"

"Well," Hige paused. "Okay, you have to promise you won't think I'm crazy."

"Alright."

"No, you have to pinky swear."

"What?" Blue looked at Hige with a confused expression. "I haven't done that since third grade!"

Hige shook his head. "I don't care, you have to." Blue sighed and and stuck out her pinky finger and Hige linked his around her's. "Cross your heart and hope to die you won't laugh?"

"I can't gaurentee that much." Blue smiled. "Just tell me."

"Well, maybe, at least I think, we might have known each other in another life."

"You mean like, reincarnation and all that stuff?" Hige nodded and Blue remaind silent. "See, I knew you would think it was crazy."

"I don't!" said Blue quickly. "I mean, it isn't impossible, but it isn't what I thought you would say, that's all."

"What did you think I would say?" Blue remained silent and began to swing. "Well?"

"I don't know, exactly, but that wasn't it." She sighed. "Like maybe you saw meat the book store or something, I don't know." Hige stood up and walked behind Blue's swing and began to help push her. "Aw, don't do that, Hige,you makefeel like a baby!"

"What if I want to push you on the swings?" he asked, pressing his hands gently against her back.

"If you inist." Blue closed her eyes and felt the cold air rushing on her face when she went up into the air, then felt it run through her hair when the swing came back down.

_A brown wolf was walking slowly behind the others, he was bleeding badly, but that didn't stop him from walking. There were also three others: a grey wolf with a scar on his chest, a smaller brown wolf with silver bracelets, and then a large white wolf leading the way, all of them walking on a desolate land of greyish snow. The whole world appeared to be dying._

"Blue are you okay?" Blue opened her eyes and looked at Hige. She had stopped moving and he was kneeling in front of her. "You kinda spaced out for a while, it was creepy."

"I'm fine, Hige."

Hige sighed. "You're lying again, Blue. Are you feeling sick or something?" Blue shook her head and looked down at her clasped hands on her lap. Hige put his larger hands over Blue's. Blue suddenly felt sad, as if something were being ripped away from her and she leaned forward and rest her head on Hige's shoulder.

"Don't leave me, Hige," she whispered and she felt warm tears run down her cheeks. Hige nodded and closed his eyes.

"I won't, Blue. I promise."


	3. Now You've Been Kissed

a/n: Hey peoples! Well, thank's for making it this far in my story. Actually I'm glad I made it this far. . I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

"I don't really know what to do about Pop's being gone all the time, Hige," sighed Blue. It had been two weeks since her and Hige had been seeing each other regularly, at least during the day since Blue wouldn't risk sneeking out at night. "It gets kind of lonely around the house sometimes." She sighed again and lay down on Hige's couch, balancing the remote on her stomach.

Hige had a small apartment, which Blue actually thought was very nice and quiet, but Hige hated it because it was such a small place. There was one bedroom, a living room, kitchen and bathroom, but all of them were decorated rather nicely.

"Well, you can come hang out with me during the day," said Hige from the kitchen.

Blue nodded. "Yeah, that's true, but sitll, Pop's gets home really late sometimes." She turned slightly to look at Hige, then the remote fell off her stomach and onto the floor, so she leaned over to pick it up.

"Well, then that just sucks," said Hige, but then he became very quiet. He saw Blue leaning over to pick up the remote, but then he noticed how rather low cut her shirt was today. He wondered exactly how big her chest was anyways, because he never really focused on it, but then again, seeing her breasts pushed together like that was completely...

"Hige are you okay?" asked Blue rather puzzled.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," he replied, trying to keep calm.

"Well, your nose is kind of bleeding."

"What!" Hige touched his nose lightly, then saw the blood on his fingertips and flushed bright red. "I'll, um, be right back." He then rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Okay," said Blue, shaking her head at Hige's odd behaviour and turned on the television.

Hige splashed his face with cold water from the faucet in the bathroom sink, padded his face dry with a towel, and looked back up at his face. What was that about? It isn't as if he's never seen boobs before. Actually, he'd seen a lot of them, but that wasn't the point. Maybe it was the way Blue was being so accidental about it, maybe it was because she had really, really nice, soft skin and he was just thinking about it.

"Get a grip on yourself, Hige," he said in a sharp whisper to his reflection. "It isn't as if you wanted to jump her right there or anything!" He shifted uncomfortably, looked down and then quickly back up at his blushing face in the mirror.

"Why the hell am I blushing at myself!" He looked around the bathroom like a fox hunting for a rabbit, then reached into the shower and turned on the cold water and stuck his head under the icy stream. After he soaked his face and hair under the water, he turned off the faucet and wrapped a towel around his head.

"Much better," he sighed. Then looked at his reflection one more time to make sure Blue wouldn't look at him _that_ strangely, took the towel off his head, and made his way back to the living room.

"Wow, what happened to you?" asked Blue when Hige emerged from the bathroom with his hair covered in water, but the rest of him normal and not so soaked with water.

"Um, nosebleed out of control, but it's nothing to worry about," stammered Hige. "It is winter and I, um, get lots of nosebleeds around this time of year."

"You've been fine these past two weeks, Hige, why's it acting up now?" Hige shrugged and sat next to Blue on the couch.

"So, what are you watching?" Hige asked, trying to change the topic quickly. He watched the people on the television screen doing all sorts of stupid or weird stunts.

"No idea," said Blue leaning her head against his shoulder. "It's kinda funny though, but only because I'm not stupid enough to try what they're doing." Hige nodded and wrapped one arm around Blue's waist and leaned closer to her.

Blue closed her eyes for a while and tried to think about what Hige told her a few weeks ago, but eventually she saw things swirl before her eyes, slowly beginning to take shape.

_There was a boy with brown hair lying on the ground, as if he were hurt. A girl with jet black hair had her arms around him, and although Blue was totally deaf to what they were saying, she could still see their lips moving. The girl was scared, crying and calling out the boy's name, trying to snap him out of whatever was wrong with him, then he touched her face gently with his hand, wiping off a warm tear with his thumb. The girl's face then relaxed and she pulled him closer to her._

"Blue, are you okay?"

Blue shook her head and opened her eyes. She was lying down again and had a cold cloth on her head, but Hige was next to her. "You fell out again like you did a few weeks ago."

"I'm fine," said Blue as she used her arms to try and sit up.

"Blue, you need to lie down for a while," insisted Hige and he held up his hands to try and stop her from getting up, but they landed directly on Blue's breasts. For a few seconds time froze, except for the blood that rushed to Blue's face.

"What was that for?" squeaked Blue falling backwards onto the couch.

"I didn't mean to!" inisisted Hige. "They kind of just fell there!"

"My boobs or your hands?"

"Both!" Hige then realized how the situation must have looked to Blue. "I just wanted to stop you from getting up because you didn't look well!"

Blue shook her head. "You know, no matter how you phrase it, this is never going to sound right to me, right?"

"Yeah," sighed Hige as he put his hand on the back of his neck. "But you know, it was funny how your heart beat got faster."

"If you insist, but I highly doubt you'll be able to have this experience again." Hige sighed with dissapointment and sat down next to Blue, who moved over and cuddled up against him. _So much for no more experiences_, thought Hige as he took Blue's hand in his and entwined his fingers between hers.

After a few minutes, Hige suddenly felt compelled to ask the most unusual question. "Hey Blue," he said nervously.

"What is it, Hige?"

"I know this might be a pretty stupid question to ask, but have you ever been kissed before?"Blue blushed crimson and looked away. "Well?" Blue shook her head. "You're kidding me! How can you not have been kissed before? I mean, you have such pretty, kissable lips!"

Blue turned and looked at Hige, her face even redder. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Hige shook his head. "I'm to scared to do that, Blue." He winked and Blue giggled a little. "I could show you, if you want to anyways." Blue nodded and Hige held her chin softly, then let his lips brush against hers lightly. He could feel Blue's skin growing warmer next to his, especially her cheeks.

"There," he said. "Now you've been kissed."


	4. Coffee is Ironic

a/n: Hi everyone! 160 hits and 7 reviews? Aw, come on, take 5 seconds to comment or somethin! I'm not begging, just asking in a whiny manner. XD Anyways, sorry it took me so long to write. I had writers block. Don't hate me for writing this chapter!

Chapter 4

Hige grumbled as he walked down the street, his head down and hands in his hoody pocket, occasionally looking up at the store window. This was his third job interview of the week, the third failure, and the list just seemed to go on and on. He sighed and leaned against a blank wall and looked up at the sky, then at his watch, and back to the clouds. It was nine in the morning, so Blue was at school, which meant there was nothing to do.

"Heya Hige, how's it going?" A tall, slender, and very attractive girl stood next to Hige. He felt his stomach drop to his toes in two seconds.

"Hey Christine," he replied nervously. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Christine was your typical girl, very pretty, long light brown hair and almond green eyes. "I was just on my way to the coffee shop down the road, do you want to go with me?"

Hige shrugged. Truth be told, he was extremely confused because inside his mind there were several different voices talking. _It's just coffee and catching up with a friend!_ insisted one half of his brain. _But Blue would probably think otherwise if she heard something_, said the other. _Honestly, just because you're seeing Blue doesn't mean you can't have other friends who are girls!_

"Sure," Hige replied finally. "I can't stay for too long, though, I have somewhere to be." And they began to walk the short distance to the coffee shop.

"That's cool," replied Christine as she opened the door to the coffee shop. "I have work at ten, so I can't stay too long either."

Ten minutes later, they sat down at a small, secluded table in the corner, Hige with a large, strong coffee and Christine with a small mocha.

"So, what have you bee up to lately?" asked Christine sweetly. She took a small sip of her mocha and smiled.

Hige shrugged. "Nothing extreme. I'm job hunting today, but lately I've been hanging out with Blue." Christine's face suddenly sharpened, but maybe Hige just imagined it. Perhaps her coffee was somewhat bitter.

"Oh, is that so? Who's Blue?"

"Um," Hige paused. How exactly do you tell your ex that you are seeing someone new? He'd never really had that problem before, considering this was the first time he'd ever had any contact with an ex. Well, that was on good terms anyway. "She's, well, I guess you could say she's my girlfriend."

"Ah, I thought so," said Christine. "What's she like?"

"Well, she's pretty, sweet, and kinda spirited, too." Christine's face had the look of pure venom. At least her eyes did, but Hige was almost certain he was imagining things. After all, Christine was the one who ended their relationship in the first place. "But she's still in school."

Christine's face lit up slightly. "Wow, going for the young ones, are you?"

"She isn't that young, Christine," sighed Hige. "She's still in school, yeah, but she's seventeen."

"And you're nineteen, Hige. You should be careful with a young girl's heart." She looked down at her coffee lid and traced her thin finger around the edge. "They break pretty easily."

"I'm fully aware of that Christine," Hige said with a slight edge to his voice. He felt like he was being cornered, and like there was no way out of this. He was certain of it now, Christine was jealous. "I think I can handle myself, though." He stood up, but Christine grabbed his wrist.

"You can't really be over me, can you, Hige?" she asked. Hige felt every hair on his body stand on end. This wasn't right at all, but he was stuck here. "Honestly, you wouldn't pick a seventeen year old girl over me, would you?" He sighed and looked over his shoulder, but then felt Christine's lips on his. A million ideas and possibilities were running through his head, but he backed away.

"I'm sorry, Christine, but I'm not single any more."

Christine laughed lightly. "You weren't single when you met me," she smirked. "Besides, you said your new doll is at school, so it isn't like she'll ever find out."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't care. I actually want to be with her."

Christine's expression changed rapidly. "But Hige, I thought you loved me. I still love you, you know."

Hige raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. Since when were girls, Christine to be specific, so persistant. "That's odd, because I thought you were the one to break it off." Christine remained silent and Hige picked up what was left of his coffee and made his way to the door, but paused before he walked out. "Either way, Christine, it's not my problem. I've moved on and so should you."

Christine stood silently, alone and amazed. "Dammit!"

* * *

"Hige, are you feeling alright?" asked Blue when Hige picked her up from school later that day. "You seem kind of weird today." Hige just nodded and tucked his hands into his hoody pocket and continued walking. Blue sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"I just had a bad day, that's all," Hige replied.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Blue. Hige shook his head, but Blue just looked up at him. Suddenly Hige was asking himself if her eyes were always that big, round, and puppy-like. Hige laughed lightly, realizing what Blue was trying to do, and kissed her forehead softly.

"That's not fair play and you know it," he said. "No puppy eyes."

"Where does it say that in the rules, Hige?"

Hige shrugged and decided to change the topic. "How was school today?"

"It was alright. A lot of drama happened between a few girls and there were two fights..."

Hige nodded at the right times and replied with 'yeah's' and other little phrases, but he honestly wasn't paying much attention. The morning's events were still eating away at him. His stomach felt like it was tied into several knots and filled with worms or butterflies and other things that move a lot. Christine kissed him and he stopped. He didn't kiss back at all, he told her he wasn't interested more times than he could count, and she still came onto him. But the one thing that was really eating away at him, wasn't what Christine did, but was something he said. _I actually want to be with her_. At the time it sounded like the right thing to say, but by saying that did it mean that all the other relationships he had been in were something he didn't want to do? Of course he wanted to date those people. But then why would he say something like that?

"But that's pretty stupid if you ask me, fighting over a guy," sighed Blue. "I mean, it was the guys fault for cheating on his girlfriend, but for some reason when that happens the girl always goes to beat up the chick her boyfriend cheated on her with!"

"Oh, yeah," Hige stuttered slamming back to their conversation. "It's a bit weird." They walked in silence for a while and eventually reached the park. Hige felt yet another mixture of feelings, ranging from guilt to relief. Everything always seemed so easier to handle when they were at the park.

"Well," sighed Blue. "This is where we part today."

"Why?"

"Because Pop's doesn't have work today. I can't see you later tonight, either. But I'll call you."

Hige nodded and watched Blue walk to her front porch. She turned around, waved at him, and then went inside. Hige sighed and looked towards the sky. The one day he needed it the most, he didn't get a hug.


	5. A Worthy Guy Won't Make You Cry

a/n: Hello everyone! Wow, writers block and summer vacation sure does catch up with you. I have over 300 hits on my story! Yeah, that prolly isn't a lot, but this is my first story I'm actually gonna finish lol. Anyways, thanks for reading and please R&R! I'll love you forever if you do!

Chapter 5

Blue closed the door, still smiling, and then sighed and let her smile drop once the door clicked shut and the lock was turned. Miko greeted her happily, purring as he scratched his back against her ankles. She smiled weakly, then bent over and pat Miko on his head.

"Come on, let's get you some dinner," she said, dropping her bag next to the small bench near the door as she began to make her way to the kitchen. Several thoughts crossed her mind as she opened the pantry and took out a can of cat food, although they had nothing to do with the said activity.

_Hige didn't hug her._ Blue tried shaking the thought from her head. _Why didn't he? It didn't make any since, especially since he loved getting hugs. Maybe he just had a bad day._ Blue tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, which fell back in front of her eyes when she leaned over and began to open the can.

_B__ut if Hige had a bad day, then the thing he would have wanted most would probably have been a hug_, thought Blue. T_hen again, what if I'm over reacting like my friends tell me I often do?_ She shook her head as she turned the can over onto a saucer and tapped the cat food onto it. _Making a mountain out of a mole hill, like usual._ She smiled and set the saucer on the floor and Miko ran to it quickly, the small bell on his collar ringing merrily.

Blue sighed and felt her body relax slightly when she sat down in the big arm chair that was usually for Pops. She felt somewhat bad for lying to Hige about Pops coming home from work early that night. He never came home early and he never got off early anyway, not like he really wanted to. She tucked her legs underneath her and curled up in the chair, letting all her body weight pull herself into it's soft material.

_What if I'm not good enough for him? _Blue began to think nervously as her body tensed back up again. She shook her head, trying again to get those thoughts out of her mind. Hige was with her because he liked her, so obviously he thought she was good enough. Blue sighed and pressed the palm of her hand against her forhead. All the thinking irritated her. She definately needed to talk to someone other than her cat.

Blue took her cell phone out of her back pocket and scrolled down the address book until she found Nicole's phone number. Nicole had been her best friend for a long time, but lately Blue hadn't spoken to her. _I hope she doesn't think I'm a complete pain for calling now that I have a problem,_ thought Blue, feeling bad for not calling Nicole before now. She heard someone pick up on the other end.

"Hey Blue, what's up?" said Nicole, her voice rather cheerful.

"Hey Nicole. I was just thinking about you, so I thought I'd call and see how you're doing," replied Blue with as cheerful a voice as she could muster.

"Well, it's all going pretty well. Me and Dillan are going out again, so I've been pretty good."

"Wow and this is how many times now?" Blue laughed. Nicole and Dillan had been dating off and on for the past four years that they've known each other.

"You know I've lost track, Blue," laughed Nicole. "Besides, it's your job to keep track of those things since you just naturally remember stuff."

"Only because I don't have my own relationships to keep track of, because there usually are none."

"Not from what I've heard lately. I heard from Amy that you were seeing someone," Nicole said curiously. "You're not dating Mark again, are you? He was a total jerk."

"Yeah, I knew that, Nicole. That's why it didn't last, remember? After you guys got through with him there wasn't much left to dump," said Blue with an obvious smile in her voice.

"Well, he did cheat on you, so he had it coming. But he's not worth talking about much. Tell me about this new guy."

Well," sighed Blue. "I met him at the park one night when I snuck out, and that was almost two months ago. He's pretty cute, tall, and he's really nice."

"So you've been together that whole time?" asked Nicole. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, he never officially asked me out, it just kind of developed I guess. A lot has been going on lately."

"Yeah, I thought so," said Nicole. "You sound somewhat stressed out, so tell me what's wrong."

Blue sighed. _Nicole is such a good friend to me, even if we don't talk much,_ she thought sadly. _She knows exactly how I am._ "Well, he's a bit older than me, for one."

"Older isn't bad. Guys with more experience are nice to have sometimes, you know."

"That's not the problem." Blue sighed. "I don't know how to say this without it sounding bad. Well, I guess you could say that there were a lot of girls before me."

"So I'm guessing this guy got around quite a bit?" remarked Nicole. Her voice suddenly sounded somewhat bitter.

"Well, not like that, but he's just had a lot of girlfriends, that's all." Blue waited for Nicole to respond, but she was silent, so she continued. "I know he must have run into an ex lately or something. He was acting really weird today."

"I'm sure nothing happened," said Nicole, trying to be comforting. "At least I hope not."

"Me too, Nicole. But lately I've been wondering if I'm not good enough for him or if he's just playing with my emotions." Blue felt her eyes begin to sting at the thought. "I keep telling myself that it's really stupid that he would want someone else because why would he be with me if that were the case, but I'm so afraid that I'll get hurt again, Nicole."

"Look Blue," sighed Nicole. "No guy is worth crying over and one that is won't make you cry. You should just ask him what's up and if there is anything you can do to help him feel better."

"Yeah I know that's what I should do," sighed Blue. She wrapped one of her arms around her knees. "I'm just afraid I'm over reacting, like usual. The last time I asked a guy about something that worried me, well, he dumped me a few days later. And there was absolutely nothing to worry about either!"

"You were younger then, that guy was your first real boyfriend and you just weren't sure what to do. If this guy you're with now is as great as I've heard he is, then you should have nothing to worry about."

Blue nodded. "I supposed you're right about that."

"Of course I'm right," Nicole said confidently. "I'm really sorry that I have to cut this chat short, but I really have to go. Mom needs help with the new baby again."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Let's hang out sometime, Blue," said Nicole seriously. "I miss hanging out with you. I'll try to call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," replied Blue as she flipped her phone shut, closing her eyes tight as she tucked the phone back into her pocket. It was nice to talk to Nicole again, but for some reason it just made her feel worse when she thought of all the confidence Nicole had when it came to guys. Blue just was never sure how to act at all, not to mention guys always seemed to prefer has 'just a friend'.

She stretched out her legs and stood up, then began to make her way to her bedroom. Everything looked so comforting the night before, but now she just wanted to sink into the floor. Blue quickly changed into her pajamas, avoiding looking at the full length mirror that hung on the back of her door as much as possible. The last thing she wanted to be reminded of was how imperfect her body was, and that was the only thing she actually had some control over as a teenager.

Blue yawned and pulled back some of the covers on her bed and snuggled under them. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. All she could picture in her mind were things going wrong with Hige, with school, with life in general. She felt a small, furry body snuggle up next to her.

"What am I going to do about this, Miko?" she sighed, scratching her cat behind the ears. She could barely see the outline of his small body in the dark. "It seems like I'm always worrying that things won't work out, but I worry so much when it seems like they will, too. I guess I'm pretty screwed up in the head, aren't I?"

Miko just continued to purr and stretched out even more, his tail flicking back and forth. _Well,_ thought Blue, _this is going to be a long night._


	6. Winter Dreams

a/n: Hello peoples! Wow, so it's been a while since I've started writing chapter 6. Yeah, it takes me a while to finish a chapter. I've had band camp this week though, so I've been too tired to write. Thank you SO much for all the great reviews! I've been thinking about adding one of the other Wolf's Rain characters into the story. This was originally going to be a short Hige/Blue thing because I just wanted to write it because I have way too many fantasies in my head. XD But yeah, so for those who review, please tell me which of the other wolves you think I should introduce to the story. Thanks!

Chapter 6

_Wolves stood on a flat ground, surrounded by mountains. The ground was frozen solid and white as the snow on the surrounding mountain tops. There were three wolves and a pretty girl with purplish hair, while one other darker wolf stood above the rest. Him just being there cast an eerie chill around everyone. For some reason, it was all silence, but then the larger black wolf began to snarl as he attacked the white wolf. It was a massive mess of fighting and blood. The larger brown wolf was soon thrown, blood splattered as he skidded across the ground. Then the larger dark wolf pressed a paw forcefully on the smaller, bluish black one, who let out a painful yelp. Soon there was blood everywhere, then suddenly the vision began to get hazy and dull. Everything became warm and cold at the same time, numb and extremely painful._

Blue sat up quickly, her face and entire body covered in sweat. The darkness of her room pressed around her eyes, while the numbers on the clock brightly blinked 2:13. She pushed her covers off and clumsily made her way to the bathroom and turned on the switch. The bright light burned her eyes as she examined herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were bright, but filled with terror, her hair was a mess and her skin was all clammy and uncomfortable. She shook her head and turned off the light, then began to make her way to the kitchen yet again, but just for a glass of ice water.

As she walked down the hallway, the full moon outside the window caught her eye. It was a strange colour, almost blue or grey, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Blue pushed back the sheer curtains and pressed her hand against the glass. It had been so long since she'd looked or thought about the moon, but now she had that familiar feeling inside her again. It was so warm and comforting.

Blue yawned and opened the hallway closet, then pulled out a coat that came down to her knees and a pair of boots. She grabbed her house key off the ring by the door and stepped outside, being careful not to make too much noise in case someone was home. The weather outside was not as cold as it had been, but there were still traces of snow on the ground, which crunched under Blue's boots when she walked over them. It was weird walking outside late at night without proper clothing on, even if she was wearing a largejacket over her shorts and tank top.

She sighed, her breath like mist in the cold air, and stuck her hands into her jacket pockets, then began to feel the blood run back into her fingers. Things were so calm at night, especially when winter was just starting to end. Blue continued walking with her face held down, looking at the concrete as she went. When she looked up, she was at the park. Her feet had seemed to have just taken her there. But this time, the park wasn't empty. Hige sat alone on the swings, moving slowly back and forth. Blue remained silent and walked towards the swings, then sat down on the empty one next to Hige.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," Hige replied. It sounded like he was pondering something.

"How was your day?" Blue asked softly, attempting to make conversation. Hige just shrugged while Blue looked down at her lap and didn't say another word. _It's as if something awkward has happened,_ thought Blue as she clumsily dragged the toes of her boots on the ground. _Why are things going this way?_

"Is there anything different going on?" asked Hige. Blue shook her head and looked away.

_There must be something she's not saying, _Hige thought. _I wish I knew what to say._

_He's being so quiet,_ _I wonder what it is he isn't telling me. Maybe I should just..._

_If I told her what happened with Christine, _reasoned Hige, _then maybe we could..._

_...Just talk again, like we used to when we met two months ago. _Blue tightened her hands on the chains of the swing, still unsure what to do. "Hige," she sighed. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something important."

Hige looked up, his expression entirely unreadable. "I've been meaning to tell you something too." He tried to ignore the anxious feeling in his stomach. _What could she want to talk to me about? What if this means..._

_Are things over between us?_ Blue asked herself.

"Why don't you go first?" suggested Hige.

"Alright," said Blue. "I just, I don't know how to say this and not have it sound bad." Hige nodded and braced himself. "Hige," whispered Blue. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" asked Hige, somewhat surprised and relieved that this wasn't the end of their relationship. Not yet anyways.

"Why are you still with me?"

"What do you mean, Blue?"

"I mean exactly what I said," Blue replied seriously. "Why are you still seeing me?"

Hige felt as if his mouth had been glued shut. _What do I tell her?_ he thought. _Do I tell her I love her? I don't what to be wrong if I say that, either. _"Well, I really care about you, Blue," he said. "I care about you a lot."

Blue looked down at her lap. "I'm scared you'll hurt me, Hige," she whispered. "I've been hurt so much, things never work out, and I don't want that to happen with you." _I love you too much, and I don't even know why,_ she thought. _But it's not like I can even tell you that._

"I do have something I need to tell you," Hige sighed. "I'm just not sure how to begin. I just ran into someone I knew today, and it shook me up a little."

"It was a girl. It was a girl, wasn't it, Hige?"

Hige looked away. "Yeah, it was. But nothing happened."

"Well, that's good, I guess," replied Blue. _Ha!_ she thought. _I knew he saw a girl! Well, I guess things couldn't last forever, could they?_

"Yeah," said Hige. "Although, she had every intention of getting back together with me." _I guess I could leave out the fact that _she_ kissed me._

"Are you sure you don't want to be with her?" Hige looked up, surprised. "I mean, she's probably more your age, isn't she?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Blue?" asked Hige sharply. Blue said nothing and just sunk a little bit lower in the swing. "And don't say it's nothing because I know that's total bullshit."

"It's like I already said, Hige," said Blue. Her voice had gotten stronger and more confident. "I'm afraid I'm just another girlfriend to you, and I just don't understand why you're with someone like me, who isn't even out of school yet and can't support herself even if she wanted to." Blue looked up at Hige, trying so hard not to cry. _Just keep your face strong,_ she told herself. _Don't let him see you cry._

"You're not just another girlfriend, Blue. And I don't even know where you got that idea!" Blue said nothing and looked back down, as if ashamed. _What the hell is she thinking?_ Hige shouted internally. _Where did she get the idea that I didn't care about her?_

"I don't even know where I got it either," whispered Blue. "I was just worried I guess." She felt one of her eyes begin to tear up, so she looked towards the moon, hoping Hige wouldn't notice.

Hige felt his insides get all warm. He just wanted to make whatever was hurting Blue go away, but he didn't know how to do that, or even what was bothering her. "You don't have to be worried, Blue," sighed Hige. He stood up and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I don't want to be with anyone else."

Blue nodded, wiped her sleeve against her cheek and stood up next to Hige. She fidgeted uncomfortably, her hands clasped in front of her. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

Hige shook his head and took one of her hands in his. "You weren't being an idiot, Blue. I don't know anything about your past experiences with guys, since we've never really talked about it." Blue opened her mouth to speak but Hige spoke first. "And don't even try saying it's your fault." Blue pressed her lips together. "I never even asked, which was probably stupid of me. I mean, I'm supposed to know about you, right?"

Blue nodded slightly. "I should have said something, though." She looked at Hige's eyes for a few seconds, to show she was sincere, but then her mind just got distracted. _Why I haven't I noticed how calming his eyes are before now? They're so warm...almost like honey with a little bit of red in them._

"I don't think we're ever going to come to an agreement on that," said Hige with a slight laugh. "It seems like we just keep going in circles." Hige began to rub the top of her hand with his thumb rather slowly in a soothing circular motion. "But still, you mean the world to me, Blue. I mean, I love you."

Blue felt the strangest feeling in her face. It was as if all the blood rushed out and then back in at almost the same time. "Are you serious, Hige?" she stammered. Blue felt her cheeks growing even pinker by the second as she looked Hige in the eyes.

Hige nodded then winked. "Dead serious, I'm afraid. I wouldn't say it otherwise." He cupped Blue's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Blue felt warm all over as she tried not to focus on Hige. This was the first time she ever wanted someone so much that their kiss just wasn't enough. Not matter how close she got to him, she just wanted him more and more.

When they finally came up for air, Blue wrapped her arms around Hige and leaned against him. "I love you too," she whispered.


	7. New Dreams

A/n: Hey everyone! Well, this is the last REAL chapter. There will be a chapter 8, but that's more of a sorta "wrapping up" of this chapter. So yeah, enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 7

Blue carried Miko's cat carrier in one hand and a suitcase in the other as she and Hige walked up the stairs of the apartment complex. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to leave Pops, but then again, he was never home any more and wouldn't really notice that she was gone. She looked outside the windows that were spaced evenly throughout the staircase. The night was clear and the moon was out again. It just all seemed perfect, soothing, yet at the same time so very exciting.

"You're absolutely sure you don't mind me staying with you, Hige?" asked Blue as Hige put the key to his apartment into the lock. "I mean, I don't want to be a bother or anything."

Hige sighed as he pushed the door open and took Blue's suitcase from her. "You know, I was the one who suggested this whole thing, right?" Blue followed him into the apartment and shut the door behind her before she put Miko's carrier on the ground.

"Well, yeah, it was your idea, but I still don't want to be a burden on you."

"You're no burden, I promise," insisted Hige. "I'll set up a bed in the extra room for you, unless you want to stay in my room that is." Blue felt her face flush, but didn't say anything because she really didn't know what to say. "Aw, you can't just say nothing to that!" Hige set the suitcase next to the sofa and pulled Blue towards him.

"Well, honestly!" Blue wrapped her arms around Hige's neck rest her head on his chest. "You can't expect me to be able to come up with something to say to that so easily." Hige put his arms around her waist and tucked his hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Maybe not, but still, it would have been amusing to see what your response would have been, although I really did mean what I said." Blue nodded and kissed Hige lightly on the cheek. _There she goes with the cute stuff again,_ thought Hige. _But it's so freakin adorable!_ He pulled Blue even closer to him, almost falling onto the sofa in the process, and kissed her lips softly. He could taste her peach flavoured lip gloss on his own lips when they broke apart, but Blue leaned forward and kissed him again, catching him off guard as he fell on his back onto the couch with her on top of him.

Blue tried so hard to keep her mind thinking logically, but all she could think about were how things lined up between her and Hige. It seemed like he fit against her perfectly, like the matching piece of a puzzle. She felt his hands running along her sides and it made every nerve stand on edge.

"Blue, do you really want to do this on the couch?" asked Hige when Blue took a breath. Blue suddenly realized exactly what was happening and began to blush furiously. "I can still walk for now, so we could go find a more comfortable spot." Hige grinned flirtatiously while Blue pushed herself up and let Hige lead her to the back bedroom.

* * *

For what felt like the next two hours, Blue was experiencing dozens of new things. Hige was touching her in ways she didn't even think about even in her craziest dreams, but at the same time she loved it, especially the way his hands just seemed to know exactly where to touch. Also the fact that he was so careful with her, almost as if he were afraid she would shatter like glass. Whenever something made her nervous or shiver with delight, he would just whisper comforting words in her ear and she would relax. 

She let her hands wander over his shoulders and a little farther down his back, pulling herself even closer to him. Blue could feel his muscles shake slightly when her fingers ran over his back, and she could almost hear her own blood rushing through her body as Hige began to kiss her neck, then her collar bone and eventually a little lower. She felt a very sharp pain below her hips, but Hige kissed her before she could make a sound. Her eyes watered up a little and one small tear rolled down her cheek, and even though she was quivering she didn't worry. There wasn't enough room in her mind to worry, because she could feel every muscle in her body get tighter, every nerve cell get more sensitive. It was just completely overwhelming to all of her senses. Before she knew it, she saw stars and felt her whole body grow warm and weak at the same time.

Hige panted slightly, still using his arms to support himself over Blue. Every muscle in his body seemed to be screaming for oxygen, but he couldn't seem to be able to take in enough air. Blue lifted a shaky hand and ran her fingers through his hair, the ends damp from the sweat on his body. Hige eventually rolled off of Blue, still completely exhausted.

Blue suddenly began to become aware of how cold she was now. The ceiling fan kept blowing air around the room and onto her slightly damp skin. It felt as if she were outside in the snow after a shower. She crossed her arms across her chest and rolled onto her side, letting her head sink into the soft pillow under it. Hige had dropped off to sleep, his face relaxed and his breathing a lot slower. Blue couldn't help but smile as she curled up next to him. He was so much warmer than she was! She let her chin lightly lean against his shoulder as she closed her blue eyes and began to sleep.


	8. A Kind of Paradise

A/N: Hello everyone! Well, this is chapter 8. The last, last, last chapter. Makes me sad, because I like this story. However, I think I'll keep writing fanfics about the whole Wolf's Rain group, only different pairings, BUT the fun part is all the stories are gonna be connected, so you'll have to read them in order. MWAHAHA! clears throat Sorry, I had to do that. Anyways, I just wanna thank everyone who's reviewed, and if you haven't you should. R&R please! I mean, this IS the last chapter. Ja ne!

Chapter 8

Hige felt himself begin to wake up, but why did he have to wake up from such a great dream? It was a major pain to have yet another amazing dream about Blue and even have to worry about waking up dissapointed, but sure enough, when Hige opened his eyes a little, Blue was curled up next to him. She was still asleep, her expression so calm and at peace. He could see her back slowly rise up and down from her steady breathing, the sheets barely covering her. Hige propped his chin up with the palm of his hand and just watched Blue sleep.

A few minutes later, Blue's eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes slowly. "Wow, Hige, I'm surprised you didn't sleep longer."

"I slept really well last night,"said Hige with a smile. "When I sleep well, I don't need much of it." Blue nodded, crossed her arms over her pillow and rested her head against them.

"You were out in less than four seconds," she said softly. "I wish I'd taken a picture because you look adorable when you sleep."

Hige beamed. "Yeah that's what my mom used to tell me." He felt his stomach rumble. "Say, are you hungry? I guess I worked up an appetite."

"Why does that not surprise me? I am hungry though. That's the most physical activity I've gotten since I stopped playing softball."

"Maybe if I'm lucky you'll want a little bit more of said physical activity," said Hige confidently. Blue playfully smacked him on the shoulder before Hige could jump out of bed, put on his boxers and make his way into the kitchen, from which he promtly returned with a bowl of grapes and cherries. "I guess I don't have much breakfast food around the house."

Blue shrugged and popped a grape into her mouth. "Guess not, but grapes are still good." She sat up and wrapped the sheets around her.

"You don't have to cover up that much," whimpered Hige. "I did see you without the sheets last night."

"Yeah, that was at night. And look who's talking, you're wearing boxers." Blue pulled her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Hige blushed. "I'm just picking on you, Hige." Blue leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I think I could get used to this, you know," said Hige seriously, although his voice was calm.

"The breakfast in bed or waking up with me?"

"Both. Although I know which I would pick if I could only have one."

"And it would be breakfast in bed, wouldn't it?" asked Blue.

"Hell no! It's nicer waking up with you sleeping next to me," replied Hige. He kissed Blue's forehead softly. Blue felt her eyes sting and she tried so hard not to cry, but couldn't help it. Hige felt a tear roll down his arm. "What's wrong, Blue?"

Blue shook her head and looked up at Hige. "Nothing," she sniffed. "Except that is the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me."

"But I don't understand why you're crying. I don't like to see you cry, it makes me nervous or angry or just plain sad."

"I don't exactly know why I'm crying either," Blue said with a small laugh. Hige lifted Blue chin and kissed her gently.

"Well, if you don't quit, I'm gonna steal the sheets from you." Blue giggled and Hige wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Of course, I'm just joking."

Blue nodded. "Yeah, I know. But please don't."

"I wouldn't really do that. If I did, I'd probably never experience this sort of paradise again."

"You think this is a kind of paradise?" asked Blue seriously. Why did that all seem too familiar to her? Paradise... What was Paradise anyway?

Hige nodded, but was thinking along the same lines as Blue. At the mention of Paradise, he felt a strange jolt in his stomach, as if it were something he should know, but he knew he didn't. Then again, there would be plenty of time with Blue to figure out Paradise.

"Yeah, this is Paradise,"said Hige confidently. He wrapped his arm around Blue's waist. "And I could sure get used to it."

* * *

The End

* * *

Well, that is the end! Wow I'm uber sad now. Sorry that this and the last chapter were kinda short, but oh well! So, I hope you liked it, I hope more people read this and REVIEW! notice the all caps...hmm... Anyways, keep your eyes open for my next story b/c it will be connected with this one!

-Aeorith


End file.
